


Dont ask him why

by Occamaestro



Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Child Neglect, Cute, Friendship, Gen, I think I did good, One Shot, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro
Summary: Harry is young. He is young and hurt and bruised. (And he won't stay like that, he refuses to.)Harry is shown the world, and he loves it despite its faults. He is shown the world, and he decides he will live in it. He will finish the jagged puzzle that is earth with his very own piece. (And he does.)Harry makes only one friend, (It is not the one you think.) He makes only one friend, and that works just fine. (It works great, he used to not have any.)Harry grows and he learns. He learns that adults won't trust you, not really. (So don't trust them.) He learns that some people,(most people) won't become great. (Not like him.) He learns about waiting, about books with things you can't find anywhere in the world his relatives live in.He learns. (And he makes choices that will change everything.) (Other people made choices that changed him.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Dont ask him why

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Sunflowerink on discord for being an amazing beta! (summary credit goes to her!)

Harry Potter was four years old when he realized that humans were overrated. Of course, he had made peace with his sucky situation long before that, but it was on his first day of school when he realized that the species were generally weak links. (Don’t ask him why, but he still remembers the  _ pain-pain-pain _ of the punches.) 

When people bullied him, he assumed it was because they were jealous of his greatness, jealous because he was better, and nothing Petunia, Vernon, or Dudley could say would change his mind. He would never bend to their wills. (Don’t ask him why, but sometimes, deep at night, the echoes of freak, evil _ , devil-child, _ still haunt his dreams.) 

So when he was told to lower his grades, to be less than Dudley, he just carried on studying until the day his bruises were vibrant as the neon blue lakes portrayed on the magazines Petunia adored. (Don’t ask him why, but the familiar  _ whack-whack-whack _ of wooden canes still make him flinch.) 

When he turned his teacher’s hair blue or was transported on the roof, it was just further proof that he was better in every single way. 

It was only when he met a snake that he realized animals could be great too. (Don’t ask him why, but the memory of the tiny garden serpent being crushed still makes him cry.)

Harry was ten when he realized he would have to wait to achieve greatness. He was ten when the barks of Ripper chased him up a tree, and he finally understood that he would never accomplish exceptionality while under the blanket of hate number four enveloped him in. He was ten when he held on to the splintered branches of the tree for dear life and decided that when he became wealthy and great (and he  _ would _ become great) he would come back to this house, come back to Petunia, Vernon, Dudley, and even not-really-his-aunt Marge, and rub it all in their faces. (Don’t ask him why, but he still despises dogs to this day.) 

When he was escorted into Gringotts and into his vault filled to the brim with coins, he just smiled at the fact that he had already achieved wealth. (Even if he did spend a lot of it on books.)

But when the youngest red-headed Weasley opened the compartment door, he took one look at the volumes and stacks of reading material and turned away. (Don’t ask him why, but the pang of rejection still manages to hurt, even years later.)

  
  


It’s okay though, because the albino boy didn't mind; he just sat next to Harry and takes out his own book, content to read in silence. (It is then when he realizes only muggles are overrated.)

Harry is eleven when he realizes something as trivial as schoolhouses can get in the way of friendship. It’s okay though, because Ravenclaws are neutral. (Don’t ask him why, but it takes a while for him to realize he fits in for once.)

But months later when the red-head from before declares him a Death Eater in disguise, he hides in the library and realizes that nothing good ever lasts in the eyes of the public. (Because even though he doesn't yet know what 'death eaters' are, he knows they are something you don't want to be called.) It is just pure luck that he stumbles on the illusive Flamel. (“Oh, so they’re hiding the philosopher’s stone at Hogwarts!? That makes sense!” Draco yelled sarcastically the next day) 

Harry is eleven, bitter, and frustrated when he realizes that no matter what Draco had promised, Dumbledore did not even consider taking him away from the Dursleys. (And he never trusts adults again.)

It is for this reason that when Snape brushes him and Draco off, assuring them the stone is protected, he is not surprised, not really, for who would listen to just a boy?

(Don’t ask him why, but he still struggles to be heard on some days.) 

So when he and Draco conquer room after room, unlock door after door until eventually, they reach the last stop, he steps through the fire alone. 

(Don’t ask him why, but he gives Quirrel the stone.) 

  
  



End file.
